


Secure Him

by bibliolatry



Series: Cosmo [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggestion number 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secure Him

This I can do, Sherlock thinks. He makes sure to tell John at every opportune moment how lost he’d be without his blogger, how important John is to Sherlock’s ability to think clearly and form patterns from bits of clues. He doesn’t do so too often, though. It wouldn’t do to arouse suspicion.

After a week with no progress, Sherlock decides to move on to suggestion number five.


End file.
